


Modern Days

by Zeyho



Series: Project Wahy'a [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Major Original Character(s), Multiple Timelines, Out of Character, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyho/pseuds/Zeyho
Summary: One-shots of Raven Reyes and Alessa Pierse(OC). There will be different versions of them. Any special appearance will appear in time/beginning note [Boredom influenced - you have been warned]





	1. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Alessa's first date. Lexa and Clarke to the rescue!

Alex paced - why did she agree to this again? Fuck, why was she so nervous? She was Alex Pierse, she never did things like this - being nervous over some girl, asking people out, going on a first date... She had always been the pursued one, not the pursuer. Why was she doing this?

An image of her date came to her mind - ah, that was why. Her date was sarcasm and will made flesh - no other girl Alex knew was as sassy or determined as her. No one had got under her skin as she did, no one had the courage to stand up to her; she was Alex Pierse, resident badass and the biggest bad wolf in school, and that freaking girl had the guts to bluntly challenge her in front of all her friend. Fuck, she'd never been so angry before...and certainly never that turned on. The lone wolf may have just met her match in Raven Reyes - equally badass, but on a different level.

While Alex was the soccer team's captain, Raven was on her own level in mechanics and science. When Pierse made almost impossible saves and scared the hell out of the opposite team, Reyes was kicking ass in contests and making sure that everyone who talk badly about her friends will never leave their houses again. When Alex liked to get physical in fight, Raven did just as much damage with words... They were that two people everyone wanted to be a couple, but feared what would happen if they actually became one and that, *that* was something Alex looked forward to see - the terror on everyone's faces if this date ended well.

"What the _fuck_ is happening to me?!"

Her best friend laughed "God! Badass Alex Pierse reduced to a blushing mess... This Raven might just be the one for you."

"Shut it, Lex."

Lexa raised an eyebrow "Want me to leave?"

Alessa sighed "No... Just, help me pick something to wear?"

They've been best friend for years - Alessa, Lexa and Anya. The two were the only ones that knew what Alessa has been through. They were each other's family.

"Casual or classy? Or 'classic Pierse'?"

"There's no such thing as 'classic Pierse', you and Anya made that up." she whined before shaking her head "I don't know, casual...ish? "

"There is a 'classic Pierse' - leather and boots! How about that leather pants you brought last week and one of your shirts? Maybe the one Anya borrowed last time? And your favourite black boots."

"See? This is why I keep you around, you and Anya know my wardrobe better than I do."

"And this is why 'classic Pierse' exists... You, my friend, are a creature of habit and you can't deny that."

Alessa groaned "I hate you..."

**~~xxxxxxx~~ **

Raven laughed "Come on, Clarke! It's just a date."

"Yeah, a date with a hot girl that's also my girlfriend's best friend!"

The brunette sighed "It's Alex Pierse, Griffin. She doesn't do dates and relationships, she's a player. Best case scenario? I'll get the so-called sex goddess in my bed."

"Raven! This is serious!"

"Nope, it's not."

Clarke glared "You like her, you've liked her for a year now. And it is serious; Alex hasn't dated in years. She freaking asked you out!"

"It's not... I..."

"Raven" the blond groaned "You got under her skin, you stood up to her and she let you do it, multiple times - she likes you too."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but smiled shyly "Fine, ok... Help me get ready."

Clarke smirked "That's more like it! Now, where's that black dress O likes so much? Not too casual, but not so formal."

"I like how you think, Griffin... But I'm blaming you if this goes down in flames."

"Whatever you say, Reyes. Just get your ass in the shower, we have a couple of hours before your date."

**~~xxxxxxx~~ **

Raven laughed. She hadn't laughed this hard in months, not since Finn. It had been awkward at first - when Raven opened the door she had honestly expected to be overdressed, but seeing Alex all dressed up in leather did things to her; she knew Pierse was good looking, but always thought the rumours were exaggerated. The brunette contemplated pulling the older girl inside and be done with it... she didn't want you ruin the small chance of a relationship.

"For fucks sake, O really did that? I thought Lexa was joking!"

Raven smirked "Oh, she did... Poor Lincoln took the fall for it, though."

Alex rolled her eyes "I can't believe he still puts up with her. I get that he loves her and she's actually not a bad person, but that girl scares me sometimes..."

"Aw, little Octavia scares big, bad Pierse? You poor baby..."

"Laugh it up, Reyes. I may be the bad wolf, but I'm not immortal. My fear of O's craziness is valid."

"Can't argue with that... Hell, she even scares me and I make things go boom!"

Alessa smiled, not the usual smirk that seemed to be always present on her face, but a genuine smile. She had been right to ask Raven on a date. Soccer occupied almost all her time, she was the captain after all, and while she did have girl throwing themselves at her, she felt lonely. Alessa was never the commitment type, mostly because she got bored quickly, but Raven was different. She saw past her confidence, she didn't cower when Alessa glared at her. Raven was equally stubborn and crazy as her, and the older girl secretly loved it.

"So cap, why the sudden change?"

Alessa raised her eyebrow "What change?"

The younger girl gestured between them "This date. Us. *Me*. I thought you hate me."

"Did I ever say I hate you, Reyes?"

"No, but-"

"I never hated you." She said sternly "I admit, some times I wanted to strangle you..." Raven smiled, nervous and Alessa smirked "...some times I wanted to just _take_  you, but I never hated you. I actually like you, quite a lot if I'm honest."

"Then why didn't you ask before?"

She shrugged "You had competitions and projects, I had high school games and was call-up to the U17 and now U19... Figured neither of us needed the stress."

"And now?"

"Now we're 18, in our last year of high school. We both were already accepted by universities. I'm already taken into consideration by the NWSL, you already have job offers... Why not?"

Raven blushed "And you know that because...?"

"Like Clarke can keep her mouth shut. Be serious, Reyes."

"Lexa's not exactly quiet either, ya know..."

Alessa raised her glass "To idiotic friends who can't shut up."

The younger girl rolled her eyes, but complied "And to our school."

Alessa stared confused until Raven smirked "The two of us together? God help the poor kids and teachers..."

Alessa smirked, pulling Raven closer and kiss her and said "They better start praying then..."


	2. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small crossover with real life! Same universe as "First date"!  
> Alessa still can't make Raven do anything - Lexa and Clarke to the rescue(get used to it)! Special appearance : Ashlyn Harris, Ali Krieger

Alessa glared across the room at Raven. This was a normal occurrence in their shared apartment, a tradition of some sort; Raven would go to extreme lengths to avoid going to any team gathering Alessa was invited to. The older woman sighed - today Alessa wasn't having it, though, they were supposed to go to a _club_ , a perfectly acceptable place for Raven were it anyone else who invited them. Alessa stared across the room at her fiancée, who was smirking devilishly at her.

"We have to meet them tonight, Rae." Alessa said sternly and Raven smirked, she wasn't going to make it easy. "Raven Reyes! I swear to whatever is up there, if you don't start getting ready I'll-" she stopped when the younger girl ran in their bedroom. She sighed, Raven was just like a kid sometimes. She wasn't going to fight her any more. She didn't have the energy tonight, not after today's game - yeah, they won 3-1, but they had it out for her; being a keeper was what she loved, but freaking hell it was exhausting... Thank God she wasn't the star keeper. Instead, she waited for Lexa, defender and one of her best friend, and her girlfriend, Clarke, they could deal with Raven in her place.

"Really, Pierse?" Her friend's voice rang in the apartment "You still can't make your girlfriend listen to you?"

Alessa rolled her eyes as she turned to face Clarke "She's your best friend, you reason with her..."

The blonde smiled "I've got her, Al. You and Lexa relax, you've earned it." With that she walked in the bedroom.

"We've got two troublemakers on our hands, don't we?" Lexa sighed as she sat down next to Alessa.

A moment passed and they heard Clarke yell "Raven fucking Reyes! What do you think you're doing? Get your ass out of the bathroom and get ready!"

Alessa chuckled "We do, Lex, but I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"Raven!" Lexa yelled and Alex laughed as the said girl got out ten minutes later pouting. She was dressed, Clarke's handiwork probably - dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and her trademark bomber jacket.

"Leeeexa..." she whined

"Oh, shut it. You can't run away from your fiancée like that, you're an adult and the team can't wait to meet you."

The brunette nodded, she lost the battle. Alessa took pity on her and wrapped herself around the girl "Come on, love. You'll love them."

~~**xxxxxxx** ~~

Alessa looked over to her fiancée as she talked with their forward, Alex Morgan. That girl was still young, but Alessa had no doubt in her mind that she will be number one someday. The brunette made her way slowly to Raven, meeting the eyes of the blonde keeper's as she pulled the younger girl to her.

"Having fun, love?"

She felt Raven turn and tuck her head in Alex's neck before nodding.

"Promise to tell me if you want to go?"

"I will, Al." Raven promised, leaning more into Alex's side, she closed her eyes.

"Come on Rae," Alex said a moment later as they all got up. Raven followed Alex to where Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris were sitting.

"Look who finally decided we were worth her time! I was starting to think you made her up, Lessa."

She rolled her eyes "Shut it, Ash. Not my fault this one's a stubborn one. Hell, not even 'commander' Lexa can make her do anything."

"Ash, leave them alone. They're cute."

Alessa smiled - Ali had always been her go-to person on the team "Thanks, Ali."

"Seriously, though. How did you make her come?" Ash smirked as she elbowed Alessa in her ribs playfully "Bribed her with sex?"

"Thank Lexa's girl for this. Clarke and Rae go way back." She glared at the younger girl "Apparently her friend is more important than her fiancée..."

Raven smirked as she leaned forward to kiss Alessa "You know you love me."

"I still have no idea why I even put up with you." The brunette shot back as she sipped her drink.

Ashlyn and Ali did their best not to laugh. They both knew just how much Alessa cared for her fiancée, how she walked away at halftime, with one goal behind, when Raven had her accident - the stunt she pulled cost Alessa her starting position on the team. That was why Ash started respecting the young goalkeeper : if Pierse had played until the end she would've taken her place on the national team, but the brunette chose to be by her fiancée's side. Ashlyn never forget how serious the younger girl, the always calm and laid back woman Ash thought she was, as she stared their coach down, nor what she said - _"She's my girlfriend and I won't let her down when she might fucking die. National team be damned! I played enough in the U17,U19 and U21. Or did you freaking forget I was the captain for every single damn game?"_. The blonde and Ali were the first to call and go to the hospital after the game came to an end.

Raven raised an eyebrow, challenging the brunette, pulling Alessa closer to kiss her "Because you secretly love how I challenge you and get under your skin. Because you're never bored when you're with me. Because you were crazy enough to ask me to marry you, and I said yes." She smirked "And let's be honest... No one else would match your insanity and no one else would remain sane if they live with me. We're one scary couple, Pierse..."

"That we are, love." Alessa said pulling Raven into another kiss "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Raven smiled sincerely "Neither would I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up making Alessa a soccer player and include Ash and Ali... Sorry, not sorry.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	3. Alessandra Lilith Pierse

"Alessandra Lilith Pierse!"

Alessa winced - Raven yelling her _full_  name was never a good sign; _anyone_ yelling her full name wasn't a good sign. All her friends knew she didn't like being called Alessandra or Lilith, hated really. So when anyone calls her that she knows it's bad.

The brunette sighed before smiling widely, as she answered sweetly "Yes, love?"

No need to poke the bear any more, she thought. Alessa liked her life and, while Raven did complain about how little work she has, she really wanted to live to see another day in that damn town.

Raven came into the room shortly after, eyes murderous "What the fuck was going through your head?" She spat angrily "I swear to God I will freaking murder you!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, confused "Babe, not that you don't look sexy as hell all mad and murderous...but I need more than that do figure out what I supposedly did."

Alex watched as her girlfriend threw down her jacket and put her hands on her hips. She wanted to laugh - the younger girl looked just like mama Griffin when she did that, but Raven's whole body screamed how ticked off she has.

"I asked you to do one thing, one damn thing! I told you I was meeting Acker for a job interview and what the fuck did you do last night?!"

"Um, I did-"

"Don't you fucking dare say what I know you will." She spat "You gave me a hickey, you dumbass! A freaking big hickey on my neck!"

Alex raised her hands up in defense. "Didn't hear you complaining... And it's not my fault completely."

"Could you please repeat that, my beautiful, charming soon-to-be-wife?"

Alex smirked as she pulled Raven to her and kissed her "I am not sorry about the hickey, my love. You're _my_  fiancée."

"And Logan is your best friend and is happily _married_. You don't have to be jealous."

The brunette growled as she pulled Raven even closer "I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. You'll be my wife and I intend to let _everyone_ know."

Raven rolled her eyes "You're crazy, Pierse..."

"I may be crazy." She smiled "But you're the one that makes things go boom in this relationship."

"And don't you fucking forget it."

 


End file.
